Transition
by mayaoreo
Summary: Karena aku negara superpower, sang pemegang hegemoni!/Tapi apakah posisimu akan tetap bertahan dimana dunia perlahan mulai bertransisi...? [sequel for Antonym] Warning: America POV/menyinggung political issue (just for safe)/slight USxUK and UKxIndo/OOC(?)


_Dunia mengalami transisi—posisiku sekarang mirip dengan posisimu dulu dan kau berada dalam posisiku seperti perang berabad silam itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, menurutku, bila aku mengalahkanmu hanya demi memuaskan keinginanku semata. Dan kali ini kau muncul di hadapanku—anehnya aku bisa menerima ini dengan tenang._

* * *

_**Hetalia FanFiction**_

_**[Transition]**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**_

_**Warning: America's POV/OOC (?)/menyinggung political issue (just for safe)**_

* * *

Aku menatapmu kali ini—mata hijau itu tetap sama, indah dalam kesunyian yang mencekam namun kesan mistis dan misterius tetap menggelayut di sana. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun berakhir dengan sebuah seringai kecil yang kaku. Kau berdiri tegap dengan pakaian militer kebesaranmu dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Dan kau berjalan ke arahku kali ini, dalam diam.

"Eng—"

"Lama tak jumpa, America. Bagaimana keadaan negaramu setelah perang berlalu?"

Dan kau berdiri di sana, tegap mengarah padaku dengan tatapan tajammu yang familiar. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Memalukan memang, tapi melihatmu di depanku—setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu tiga tahun yang lalu membuatku merasa seperti seorang penjahat.

"England, aku baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Bagaimana dengan—" aku membuang tatapanku darimu, menatap kekosongan di antara puluhan makam yang tertancap di kompleks pemakaman ini. "Tak perlu ragu untuk bertanya, America. Aku tahu dari raut wajahmu!" Kau tertawa sekarang—sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat lima tahun belakangan ini. Perlahan kabut kekakuan itu mencair—aku tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan negaramu sekarang?" Kau menghela nafas dan berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku, melemparkan sebuah senyum yang dulu sering kulihat. "Ya—yaah… Begitulah. Kami memenangkan perang dengan _Russian_ itu dan dunia kembali damai!" Aku melempar senyum kepada dia yang berada di sebelahku.

Ia tersenyum seraya menatap makam di hadapan kami. Di sana tertulis,

_[With All Our Respect__  
_

_Rest in Peace,_

_Sir Arthur Kirkland]_

Aku menatapnya sekarang—mantan pemegang hegemoni itu yang kini meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah di depan makamnya sendiri. Dengan heran aku bertanya, "Untuk apa kau membawa mawar segala?"

Ia menatap lurus pada nama itu—berusaha menyusun kalimat yang pas untuk menjelaskannya padaku. Alis tebalnya terangkat ke atas dan mata hijaunya menatapku. "Aku memberikan ini pada bagian diriku yang mati saat itu. Aku memang mati saat itu—diriku yang sekarang adalah keinginan rakyatku yang masih ingin mengikat dirinya sebagai bagian dari England."

"Hmm, sepertinya rakyatmu benar-benar mencintaimu, ya?" Aku mengikuti England yang melangkah menuju kursi taman di dekat sebuah pohon Walnut yang sudah tua. "Haha! Tentu saja! Seperti itulah pemuda British dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu!" Pria itu duduk dan tertawa angkuh—rupanya sisa sifat menyebalkannya tetap tak hilang.

Seberkas kehangatan menelusup ke dalam hatiku, membawaku pada nostalgia masa kecil. England yang dikenal sebagai negara dengan armada laut terkuat kini adalah negara yang bekerja di balik layar—ia yang merencanakan segala aktivitas politik dunia tanpa ingin secara langsung mengotori tangannya sendiri. Bisa dibilang, dialah yang selalu mem_back-up_ negara-negara yang terlibat perang. Tapi ia selalu pintar dalam memilih negara mana yang akan ia bantu, sehingga tentara England selalu dikenal sebagai tentara yang tak terkalahkan.

_Tapi ia tak memakai akal sehatnya pada kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu._

Aku tersenyum getir mendengar pemikiranku berbicara—itu adalah ironi kalau bisa dibilang.

.

.

.

"England! Apa kau akan hadir dalam rapat _nations_ besok?" aku memanggilnya saat kami akan berpisah di depan _London Bridge._ Dalam hati dapat kurasakan ketakutan itu semakin mencengkramku_—_aku takut sosok itu akan hilang jika ia pergi.

"Hmm? Aku tetap menerima undangan rapat, _git!_ Jangan kau pikir hanya karena aku pernah _collapse_ sekali aku benar-benar jatuh ke dasar!" iris hijau itu bertemu dengan iris biruku dan tersenyum seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sampai jumpa besok, America—"

"Tunggu England!" Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku menarik tangannya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan tubuhku. Kurasakan ia berusaha memberontak, namun aku makin mempererat pelukanku—hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan membiarkan tindakanku. Rintik hujan perlahan membasahi kota ini, namun aku tetap berdiri di sana memeluk England.

"America..." ia memanggilku—telapak tangan kirinya menengadah ke langit merasakan rintik hujan turun untuk pertama kalinya di sore ini. Iris hijau itu menatapku lekat, menanti sebuah kalimat dari bibirku yang terkunci rapat. "Hujan."

"Eh?" ia menatapku bingung—aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membawa tubuhnya menghadapku. "Apa yang kulakukan tiga tahun yang lalu seperti hujan saat ini. Di satu sisi hujan merupakan sebuah nikmat bagi mereka yang hidup di daerah tandus—untuk _mereka_ yang membutuhkan air. Tapi di lain pihak, mereka merasa rugi karena datangnya hujan—seperti orang-orang di kota ini." mataku melirik lautan manusia yang berlarian membawa payung masing-masing. England tetap terdiam menatapku lekat, menanti perkataanku.

"Bagi mereka yang memihak negara America, tindakanku adalah tepat. Lebih tepatnya memang aku melakukan itu demi orang-orang yang mendukungku. Tapi untuk mereka di pihak yang berlawanan, apa yang kulakukan adalah sebuah ancaman bagi dunia di mata mereka. Dan—"

Aku terdiam. Kelanjutan dari kalimat itu adalah bagia dimana aku menembaknya—dimana aku masih sangat merasa tertekan begitu mengingatnya. Kutatap_ snickers_ hitamku, tak berniat meneruskan kelanjutannya. Beberapa menit kami terdiam, ia kemudian menghela nafas dan membuka suara. "America, tahukah kau alasan sebenarnya aku memihak Russia?"

Aku menatapnya. Semilir angin musim gugur menerpa kulitku, menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang—namun aku tetap tegak di sana. Sementara England memasukkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing kantong celananya, menatap kosong pada rintik kecil hujan yang berlomba membasahi bumi.

"Aku ada di sana bukan untuk menghukummu sebagai mantan koloniku. Aku di sana juga bukan karena kau mantan adikku dulu. Tapi aku berdiri di sana karena Indonesia."

Aku menatapnya—tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut personifikasi negara di depanku. Indonesia? Kenapa? Apa yang spesial darinya? Kekayaan alamnya yang sekarang makin terkeruk oleh tangan-tangan asing?

"Apa karena kekayaan sumber daya alam dan manusianya yang melimpah? Atau karena potensi penduduknya kau sampai mengabaikan akal sehatmu dan memihaknya?" Tanganku terkepal di dalam kantong jaket dan rahangku mengeras, berusaha menahan aliran emosi yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Ia hanya memperhatikan burung gereja yang hinggap di pinggir jembatan, tak menatapku kembali. "Aku tidak memihakmu bukan karena alasan-alasan itu. Aku tidak memihakmu bukan karena aku ingin memanfaatkan apa yang dimilikinya. Dan aku tidak memihakmu, karena aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh berkembang—menjadi negara seperti _kita._ Dan aku berpikir tak mungkin selamanya kau terus memegang posisi sebagai pemegang hegemoni. Aku pribadi sudah tidak tertarik dengan posisi itu. Jadi aku berpikir seandainya ada sebuah negara yang yang memiliki potensi dan mampu bangkit serta memiliki pemikiran seperti itu..."

England kini menatapku dengan senyum angkuh dan tatapan menantangnya. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dipikirkan pria tua itu! Maka kuhela napas dan menatapnya dengan senyuman luar biasaku setiap hari. "Haha! Aku adalah _America_! Pemegang hegemoni dan jika ada yang ingin merebutnya, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya!"

Karena aku America, negara _superpower_ yang selamanya akan tetap memegang hegemoni dunia!

"Oh ya? Lihat saja nanti, dimana dunia perlahan mulai bertransisi..."

* * *

_**End**_

_**—mayaoreo**_

A/N: good morniiiiing! XD #pukultigapagi

setelah galau mau bikin sequel atau ngga, dibikin juga akhirnya... singkat saja dari saya, bagaimana komentar anda tentang fic ini? Pendapat dan kritik jika berkenan? :3

terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini~


End file.
